


Four Nights Will Quickly Dream Away The Time

by avani



Category: IWC Portofino "A Sparkle to the Wrist" Commercial, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't talk about Peaseblossom anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Nights Will Quickly Dream Away The Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironed_orchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironed_orchid/gifts).



You've seen us before. Of course you have, though you might not have known it. We glitter in the periphery of your vision: we are the ones who glow more brightly, dress more sharply, laugh more loudly than anyone else. Your envy we inspire, and your envy we thrive upon. 

But look behind our smiles and sneers, for a moment (no more, for that's all we can spare.) There are three of us now; two for Titania's court, and one for Oberon's. And Puck is worn and weary, burdened with every invocation of Robin Goodfellow, so it won't be much longer before he is gone. 

Titania is ethereal, Titania is eternal: Titania wears a watch on her wrist ticking down what time she has left, just the same as the rest of us. 

So raise a glass to us, when you see us pass, and wish us godspeed into hell.

**Author's Note:**

> For those (if any) wondering: Zhao Yun is Cobweb, Blunt is Moth, Waltz is Puck, McGregor is Oberon, and La Blanchett is Titania (of course).


End file.
